Never Leaving You
by vanilladani
Summary: Jo's hormones are racing and Zane tries to calm her down and then finds out they are going to have a baby. I'm not good at summaries, so please just read and review! Thanks! 3


**Never Leaving You**

Just writing a little short story of Zane and Jo.

"I'm right here Jo-jo. I'm not leaving you! I could never! I love you too much," Zane yelled at her, getting more and more frustrated with her by the minute.

"Yah right! I saw you flirting with that other scientist that works in your lab!" Jo yelled back. She was about to explode. He had always told her that he loved her, and now he was going to just stab her in the back?

"Jo, we were just talking physics and things you wouldn't understand! Just science talk! I don't know why you're being so insecure! You know I love you!" Zane said, trying to calm him, as well as her, down.

"Oh, so now you're calling me stupid? Just because I can't understand physics doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Jo yelled again. He was making her mad. Mad enough to shoot him! How could she have fallen in love with this man?

"Jo! I never even implied that you were stupid! What's gotten into you?" Zane questioned, holding her shoulders and bending down to look into her eyes. Seeing that she was on the break of tears, he held her close. He let her cry into his favorite blue T-shirt that she loved him in so much. He didn't know why she was over reacting, but he wanted to comfort her as much as possible.

"Jo-jo, what's wrong?" Zane asked again, pulling her away from his now tear soaked shirt. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just all of these hormones! My goodness! This sucks!" Jo told him, sarcastically!

"Wait, what? What do you mean hormones?" Zane asked her, wide eyed.

She laughed. "You look like a little kid in a candy shop, but yah. I just found out today! I'm about ten weeks pregnant! I knew I felt weird-" Jo said smiling up at Zane before he cut her off.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer to him, going in quickly for a heated kiss before she would start trying to even pull away. He knew that being a highly trained army officer she could have easily taken him down, but he knew she loved him too much.

When they both came up for air, he pulled his face away from hers, still cupping her face in his hands. "Do you still think I'm going to leave you?"

"Never! Especially now that we have a baby coming along," Jo said, smiling again.

"Good! And I'm so excited! A baby!" Zane said, almost yelling. He picked her up and twirled her around the bedroom.

"Zane!" Jo told him, laughing, but trying to be serious. "Zane, you've gotta put me down. I'm not good with spinning as it is and with a baby in me, we have no knowledge of what would happen then."

Zane put her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. "You are so beautiful Jo-jo. You're beautiful and smart and you can kick anyone's butt. How did I get so lucky?"

"You're lucky you did!" Jo told him, kissing his forehead tenderly.

At that Zane kissed her on the lips and went in. He could feel the love between the two of them. He knew that he would love the child that would be theirs in eight months.

"Zane, wait. Should we be doing this?" Jo asked, slightly pulling away. Both of them sat up. Zane could see that she didn't want to stop, but she was stressed about the situation.

"Jo-jo. You're only eight months pregnant. Did Alison say we couldn't?"

"Well, no. And I was doing some research. As long as we strong and healthy, which we are," Jo said rubbing her stomach. "You and I could still do… this,"

"She? Wow! This keeps getting better and better…" Zane told her, pushing her softly down on the bed again and kissing her. "I love you Jo-jo, and our baby girl," Zane told her while unbuttoning her shirt. He was impatient, though, that he just ripped off the shirt and threw it across the room. He kissed her neck while she started to unbuckle his pants.

"I love you too," Jo told him through a moan that turned them both on. This was going to be a fun night.

After eight months, Jo and Zane welcomed a healthy baby girl into the world of science and craziness, the town known as Eureka. They named her Harmony Molly Donavan. She would be growing up in a crazy place, but a place were everyone would love her.


End file.
